


Trouble

by thunderybee



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 奥尔光 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Summary: 奥尔什方隐约意识到，自己正陷入一场旖旎的梦境中。
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 1





	Trouble




End file.
